There is a cookie in your ear
by kristenkar
Summary: Why does Mr Moseby hate kids? And does Emma Tutweiller have something to do with it? Zack is going to find out.


**I don't own Suite Life on Deck**

**In this story Emma has a one-year-old kid. She had this kid with her ex-fiancé when he came for a visit saying he wanted Emma back but then he left her again. Once he left Emma and Moseby started to date.**

"Moseby why do you hate us?" Zack asked as he went over to the manager's desk.

"Because I don't like kids." Moseby responded

"Why not?" Zack asked

Moseby replied honestly "I don't like kids because they are annoying."

"Why do you think that?" Zack asked

"Zack why do you want to know?" Moseby questioned the teen

"I just want to know,"

"Fine, it was all because this on little girl." Moseby started to explain, " When I was twelve my dad was a minister and the church he worked at had a Sunday school, almost like a daycare, and my dad made me work there until I was sixteen."

"A little girl made you hate kids?" Zack asked feeling somewhat confused

"This girl was evil,"

"Evil?"

"She was two years old when I first met her and since that day she had it out for me." Moseby told Zack

"Wow, that is really sad. You are such a wimp."

Moseby replied to Zack's comment "I am not a wimp, this girl was evil. She tortured me."

"What did she do to you?" Zack asked

Moseby continued to rant "Everyday we would have snack time and every snack time she would take bits of her cookie and stick it in my ear and then pour her milk on my head."

Zack just laughed at Moseby.

"This is not funny. She scared me for life. The worst part was no one believed me when I told them that she was evil. They said she was just a cute innocent girl. She would sit in a chair looking all cute and innocent until just I was there then the side of her lip would curl up and her eyes would squint and then she would through her toy at me" Moseby continued to explain, "Every time she would pick up a bouncy ball she would throw it at me. I don't even know where she got them because I tried to hide them from her but she just found other things to throw at me. It was awful."

"What did you do to this kid to made her hate you?" Zack asked the angry manager

"I didn't do anything, she just didn't like me." Moseby told Zack, "This kid was truly evil. This girl gave me a black eye because I wouldn't give her back her toy that she kept on hitting me with. One time someone even gave her matches and she light me on fire and then all the adults blamed me for not being careful around children."

"That doesn't seem that bad," Zack said

"Not that bad! Look at this," Moseby said as he lifted up his sleeve, "Look at this scare. This is where she bit me."

"Well, did you ever do anything about it?" Zack asked

"I tried," Moseby said, "One time I found this box and put her in it. But she still escaped."

"You put the poor kid in a box!" Zack said while feeling sympathy for the little girl

"It had air holes," Moseby replied

Moseby then told Zack more of his story "Then one time I locked her in a closet. It didn't last very long because I was forced to let her out by my dad. But then I could find her, so I searched all over the closet. I didn't see her until I looked up and I saw her in then air vent with water balloons in her hand. She was throwing then at me. So I went to tell my dad, but when I finally got him there she was sitting in a corner in the closet crying. I was grounded for a month."

"Wow, she sounds great I wish I could have met her." Zack said

"Then when I was sixteen I was finally got to leave that place and I thought it was over. Until one day her mom showed up at my house saying she needed someone to watch her child and that her daughter told her that she liked to play with me. So my parent left me alone with that demon and many things happened that I would not like to repeat." Moseby blabbed on and on

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Zack questioned Moseby

"All I remember is she had red hair and I thought she was an alien so I could her E.T."

"Do you know where she is now?" Zack asked

"No I'm just glad she is finally out of my life." Moseby stated

Then a little girl came running by and went up to Moseby and then ran away.

"Lilly, come back here," Emma told her daughter

Emma had to take a breath and rested near Moseby's desk.

"Moseby I think you have something in your ear." Emma said

Zack laughed and said, "Yeah, it looks like a cookie"

"How did that get in there? Zack!" Moseby accused

Zack deafened himself "Hey it wasn't me"

"Sorry Moseby it was probably Lilly, she did have a cookie early. Well, I have to go find her so see you guys later" Emma said as she left but not before kissing her boyfriend

"Oh my god," Zack said

"What?" Moseby wondered

"She just put a cookie in your ear." Zack stated

Moseby replied, "I know and it is stuck,"

"Wow, you are oblivious," Zack mentioned to the manager a he left to find Tutweiller

Zack found Tutweiller then asked her "Hey Ms. T may I please speak to you?"

"Sure Zack is there something you need?"

Zack answered, "Just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot,"

"Did you ever attend Sunday school when you where a kid?"

Emma replied, "Yeah, I did when I was two. But I hated this one person who worked there. He was about 12 or 13 years old. He was an evil man."

"Evil, what do you mean by that Ms. T?" Zack questioned his teacher

"He was so boring and every time I would try to have a little fun he would yell at me or hurt me."

"What exactly did he do?" Zack asked

Before Emma answered her student's question she asked, "Why do you want to know all these things?"

"Just curious,"

"He put me in a box once and didn't let me out and he locked me in a closet. He also would always take away my favorite toys but when I asked for them back her wouldn't give them to me. Every day he would yell at me and make me sad." Emma responded while unhappy memories started to appear

Then Zack asked, "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"No, all I remember is I used to call him some sort of candy."

"M&Ms," Zack suggested

"Yeah, how did you know?" Emma asked

"I know who this person is." Zack replied, "You know this person too."

"Who?"

Zack went closer to his teacher stood on his tippy- toes and whispered in her ear "You are dated him."

"Moseby?" Emma asked sounding socked

"Yep, Marion Moseby, M&M." Zack stated feeling very proud that he solved the mystery

Emma just stood there in silence

Emma finally spoke "Wow, all these years and I never knew it was him. It makes perfect sense, all the pieces fit."

"Hi mommy" Lilly said a she walked up to Emma and gave her a hug

"Hello sweetheart," Emma responded then picked up Lilly and went over to Moesby's desk

"Good luck Ms. T" Zack said as he watched the two leave.

"Marion, may I please talk to you?" Emma asked

"Anything for you," Moseby replied before kissing Emma

Emma said, "Remember last night when we were talking about my daughter and how she seems familiar to you. I think I know why."

"Why?"

"Because when I was two I went to Sunday school, the same Sunday school that you worked at. I'm that little girl that used to pester you and stick cookies in your ears." Emma responded

Moseby just went up to Emma and kissed her.

"What was that for? Aren't you mad at me? Don't you want to break up with me?" Emma asked

Marion answered, "You are incredibly cute."

"Huh,"

"They say the people that annoy you the most are the ones that you love the most. The reason that I love you Emma is because you are different from everyone else and you make everyday special. You made me realize that life is boring if you don't goof around once in a while." Marion said sincerely

A huge smile had popped onto Emma's face

"This moment made me realize that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" Marion told Emma

Then Marion got on one knee, pulled out a ring and said "Emma Tutweiller, will you marry me?"

"Yes I will." Emma smiled and kissed him

"You want to jump and down and call your mom don't you?" Marion asked his fiancé

"So much!" Emma screamed

"Go ahead," Marion said

"I love you," Emma told Marion as she left to call her mom

"I love you too." Marion said as he watched Emma do cartwheels and flips down the hall

**Please Review**


End file.
